Warner Bros. Pictures/Other
Warner Brothers Pictures 1923–1929 GW232H179.jpg|The original version of the logo, 1923-25 Wbp.jpg|The later version of the logo, 1925-29. beau-brummel-end-title-still.jpg Warner Bros. Pictures Logo 1923 b.jpg|The Logo as seen at the end of many movies. Wbte.jpg|The logo seen at the end of a movie. Warner Bros. Pictures Logo 1923 d.jpg|Another logo seen at the end of films. Warner Bros. Pictures 1929–1935 Wbvpp.jpg Wbvpma.jpg|''The Maltese Falcon'' (1931) GW247H185.jpg Wbvpte.jpg 1935–1937 Wbshield.png Wblogo.jpg warnerbros.jpg GW235H176.jpg Warnerbros1937.jpg Wbpip.png WB1937f.png Warner-bros-pictures-captain-blood-1935.jpg|"Captain Blood" (1935) Bullets-or-ballots-end-title-still.jpg 1937–1948 wbpinc.png Wbjlw.png Wbjlwp.png|Technicolor version Wbpre.png Warner Bros The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938).jpg|''The Adventures of Robin Hood'' (1938) Warner Bros The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex.jpg|''The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex'' (1939) Warner Bros The Sea Hawk.jpg|''The Sea Hawk'' (1940) wbjlwv.png|''Casablanca'' (1942) GW451H281.jpg|''The Late Show'' (1977) OLD.jpg|''The Good German'' (2006) 1948-present 1948–1967 vlcsnap-2013-05-31-23h13m17s81.png GW187H135.jpg Dial_m_for_murder_variant.jpg|A live-action model was seen on some films, especially 3D movies. wb3d.jpg|Other times, the logo would be hugely in 3D, like the 1998-present shield. GW350H263sal.jpg|''Rope'' (1948) FOEKFEO.png|''Under Capricorn'' (1949) warner-bros-pictures-key-largo-1948.jpg|Rare colorized version from "Key Largo" (1948) GW373H268.jpg|''Rebel Without a Cause'' (1955) GW447H206.jpg|''Land of the Pharaons'' (1955) GW398H229.jpg|''New York Confidential'' (1955) warnerbros_159.jpg|''The Searchers'' (1956) GW424H237.jpg|''The Wrong Man'' (1956) GW333H246.png|''Shoot-Out at Medicine-Bend'' (1957) GW378H308.jpg|''Girl on the Run'' (1958) GW405H225.png|''The Young Philadelphians'' (1959) GW458H199.jpg|''John Paul Jones'' (1959) GW451H254.jpg|''A Summer Place'' (1959) 30 (1959).png|-30- (1959) WBAGalleryGossamerandTazandWitch.png|''Look Back in Anger'' (1959) warnerbros_173.jpg|''Ocean's Eleven'' (1960) GW400H223.png|''The Sundowners'' (1960) GW399H293.jpg|''Adventures of the Road Runner'' (1962) GW550H228.jpg|''The Music Man'' (1962) GW417H241.png|''Gay Purr-ee'' (1962) GW500H207.jpg|''Gypsy'' (1962) warnerbros_154.png|"Cheyenne Autumn'' (1964) GW523H217.jpg|''My Fair Lady'' (1964) GW524H232.jpg|''The Great Race'' (1965) Warnerbros 175.jpg|''Not with My Wife, You Don't!'' (1966) GW418H232.jpg|''Bonnie and Clyde'' (1967) warnerbros_189.jpg|''Wait Until Dark'' (1967) GW431H181.jpg|''Blazing Saddles'' (1974) GW409H179.jpg|''Blazing Saddles'' (1974, A) GW400H186.png|''Time After Time'' (1979) GW390H292.jpg|''Heist'' (2001) and Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (2002) TOUGEDASH.jpg|''Ghost Ship'' (2002) GW511H217.jpg|''The Aviator'' (2004) 1972-1973 wb1972.png GW451H244.jpg|''What's Up, Doc?'' (1972) GW451H245.jpg|''What's Up, Doc?'' (1972, A) wb1972_cancelmyreservation.jpg|''Cancel My Reservation'' (1972) 1984–1990 Wb1984a ws2.jpg|Original version used from the logo's inception in 1984 until 1990. wb1984.JPG wb1984_b.JPG dbwb.png|The rare "Warner Communications" distributed-by variant. Used from 1986-1990. Note the text is the same font as the 1972 logo. vlcsnap-2013-06-20-00h53m07s4.png|''Gremlins'' (1984) GW346H260.jpg|''The Killing Fields'' (1984) GW420H232.jpg|''City Heat'' (1984), Under the Cherry Moon (1986) and Heartbreak Ridge (1986) GW418H236.jpg|''Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment'' (1985) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h35m48s32.png|''Ladyhawke'' trailer (US, 1985) vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h20m21s218.png|''The Goonies'' (1985) GW288H216.jpg|''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985) GW290H216.jpg|''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985, A) GW289H216.jpg|''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985, B) vlcsnap-2014-02-10-03h30m46s100.png|''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' trailer (1985) GW431H242.jpg|''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' (1985) GW416H225.png|''The Color Purple'' (1985) GW379H262.jpg|''Police Academy 3: Back in Training'' (1986) One1.jpg|''One Crazy Summer'' (1986) One2.jpg|''One Crazy Summer'' (1986, A) vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h18m21s144.png|''Burglar'' (1987) GW376H247.jpg|''Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol'' (1987) GW418H244.jpg|''Who’s That Girl?'' (1987) Empire Of The Sun.png|''Empire Of The Sun'' (1987) GW399H225.jpg|''Caddyshack II'' (1988) Warner_Bros._Pictures_(Daffy_Duck's_Quackbusters,_1988).png|''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) GW394H294.jpg|''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988, A) GW362H260.jpg|''Police Academy 6: City Under Siege'' (1989) GW393H221.jpg|''Batman'' (1989) GW454H220.jpg|''Batman'' (1989, A) D1.jpg|''Batman'' closing (1989) 1990–1992 Zq34H0x4ZQanZMkA1vBNgQ828859.jpg wb1990_ws.jpg|Second version with the Time-Warner byline from 1990 until 1992. vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h58m00s185.png Wbgrthd35.jpg OMG.jpg|''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) GW336H253.png|''The Bonfire of the Vanities'' trailer (1990) DaTBk_gwZWOgCOnSc4h4Lw146738.png|''Curly Sue'' trailer (1991) GW401H297.jpg|''Batman Returns'' trailer (1992) wb1990_batmanreturns.jpg|''Batman Returns'' (1992) ScreenHunter 26 Dec. 15 12.14.jpg|''Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' (1976, 199? reissue) dbwb2.png|The "Time Warner" variant, used from 1990 to 1992. wb1990dist_ws.jpg|Distributed By Warner Bros. (1990-1992, widescreen version 1) Warnerbros1990a.jpg|Distributed By Warner Bros. (1990-1992, A) wb1990dist_ws2.jpg|Distributed By Warner Bros. (1990-1992, widescreen version 2) DBWB.jpg|Distributed By Warner Bros. (1990-1992, B) 1992–2001 dbwb3.png|The much common "Time Warner Entertainment" DBWB bug, used from 1992-2001. wb1992dist.JPG|Distributed By Warner Bros. (1992-2000, A) wb1992dist2.JPG|Distributed By Warner Bros. (1992-2000, B) DBWB 3.png|Distributed By Warner Bros. (1992, widescreen version 1) DBWB 4.jpg|Distributed By Warner Bros. (1992, widescreen version 2) Wb2000dist ws.png|Closing logo from 2000-2001 with URL address beneath the Time Warner Entertainment byline. DBWB2000.png|Closing logo from 2000-2001 with the URL byline and the banner reading, "WARNER BROS." wb1992_ws.jpg fdaasdf124567.png WBGHIDDST.png vlcsnap-2013-06-28-09h48m56s220.png j5Fz8688xFGfnFglApD8VQ37051.jpg W.jpg|''Blade Runner: The Director's Cut'' (1982, 1992 reissue) GW414H235.jpg|''The Exorcist Director's Cut'' (1973, 1990s reissue) GW667H385.jpg|''Pure Country'' (1992) Warner Bros. Pictures Logo 1992 a.png|''Malcolm X'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-21h12m56s185.png|''Dave'' (1993) The Fugitive (1993).png|''The Fugitive'' (1993) Warner bros.png|''True Romance'' (1993) ewwbllogo.jpg|''A Perfect World'' (1993) ascVl3oGnSyCmqTMQBk8mA10513.jpg|''A Perfect World'' closing (1993) DDSAWRTNP32146.jpg|''The Client'' closing (1994) gfdadflgds1245.jpg|''The Bridges of Madison County'' (1995) GW325H182.jpg|''Batman Forever'' (1995) Assassins.png|''Assassins'' (1995) Grumpier Old Men.png|''Grumpier Old Men'' (1995) 1345escs6.png|''Executive Decision'' (1996) GW518H215.jpg|''Twister'' (US, 1996) DAVHJFDS.jpg|''Eraser'' (1996) ScreenHunter_09 Dec. 10 18.42.jpg|''Space Jam'' trailer(1996) ScreenHunter 06 Dec. 10 18.38.jpg|''Space Jam'' trailer (1996, A) ScreenHunter 07 Dec. 10 18.39.jpg|''Space Jam'' trailer (1996, B) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h13m21s120.png|''Space Jam'' in-film (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h49m40s1.png|''Mars Attacks'' trailer (1996) GW416H234.jpg|''Mars Attacks'' (1996) GW311H176.jpg|''Batman & Robin'' (1997) GW431H213.jpg|''Contact'' (1997) wb1992_conspiracy.jpg|''Conspiracy Theory'' (1997) LA Confidential (1997).png|''L.A. Confidential'' (1997) WDASCS123456saxa.jpg|''The Postman'' (1997) City Of Angels.png|''City Of Angels'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h50m29s232.png|''True Crime'' (1999) bjRMfWd5EEgv2w92AijWbQ22641.jpg|''The Matrix'' trailer (1999) warnerbros_128.jpg|''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) WB200013456.jpg|''Space Cowboys'' (2000) 2001-present 2001-2003 vlcsnap-2012-03-27-16h27m02s23.png|Closing logo used from 2001-2003. fdad3414gsap.png|''Blood Work'' (2002) and Gods & Cenerals (2003) 2003 fsadsgggs123456.png|''Mystic River'' (2003) 2003-present Bpr.jpg WBP_2004_open_matte.jpg|Full open matte vlcsnap-2012-05-05-23h50m05s232.png|''The Ant Bully'' closing (2004) Warner Bros Ocean's Twelve (2004).jpg|''Ocean's Twelve'' (2004) fsadsgggs7891011112.png|''Million Dollar Baby'' (2004) and Rails & Ties (2007) vlcsnap-2013-11-26-13h24m13s151.png|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' closing (2005) Zodiac (2007).png|''Zodiac'' (2007) 3Ww98F.jpg|''Gran Torino'' (2008) vlcsnap-2012-12-14-13h15m20s21.png|''The Rite'' closing (2011) 1998–present 5addb_warner_bros._pictures_logo_200px.png IAMBYLINELESS.png Warner_Bros._Pictures_logo.png|Warner Bros. Pictures logo used from 2001-present 1998 vlcsnap-2013-05-30-20h35m11s109.png City Of Angels (1998).png|''City Of Angels'' (1998) GW426H240.jpg|''You've Got Mail'' (1998) GW426H241.jpg|''You've Got Mail'' (1998, A) Wbgrthd3.jpg|''Jack Frost'' (1998) GW443H249.jpg|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998) 1999–2001 eyes-wide-shut-tail-logo.jpg|''Eyes Wide Shut'' closing (1999) WB1999TheMatrix.png|''The Matrix'' (1999) Wild Wild West.png|''Wild Wild West'' (1999) Warner Bros. Pictures.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' trailer (International, 1999) 92Rucde-3tzQl8MRzQ2lng76846.jpg|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (International, 1999) Eyes Wide Shut (1999).png|''Eyes Wide Shut'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h58m24s133.png|''Chill Factor'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h26m30s33.png|''Three To Tango'' (1999) Dtvl5VC0GcWpXSyvLBJ1QA16138.jpg|''House on Haunted Hill'' (1999) 17m6fkL4jxbOHyAM6IrvzA10738.jpg|''The Exorcist: Extended Director's Cut'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h23m19s3.png|''The Whole Nine Yards'' (2000) GW438H225.jpg|''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h49m33s139.png|''Space Cowboys'' trailer (2000) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h47m55s202.png|''Space Cowboys'' trailer (2000, A) vlcsnap-2012-03-31-22h22m23s65.png|''Space Cowboys'' closing (2000) dTC2pVv8fnaXiPIivV-taQ12678.jpg|''Red Planet'' trailer (2000) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h55m33s185.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) 2001–2003 vlcsnap-2012-12-12-10h43m33s49.png vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h56m10s58.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000, 2001 reissue) WBAXZFEF.jpg|''Valentine'' (2001) GW437H232.jpg|''Pokémon 3: The Movie'' (2001) WBSwordfish2001.jpg|''Swordfish'' (2001) GW444H233.jpg|''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) Harry Potter And The Philsophers Stone.png|''Harry Potter and the Sorrecer's Stone'' (2001) Oenaz.jpg|''Ocean's Eleven'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h27m10s15.png|''The Majestic'' (2001) Engei.jpg|''Queen of the Damned'' (2002) WABDO.jpg|''Scooby-Doo'' trailer (2002) Warner Bros. Pictures No SD - Scooby-Doo PNG.PNG|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) Warner Bros The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002).png|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' trailer (2002) vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h29m11s17.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) wbinspace.jpg|''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' trailer (2002) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002).png|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2003) Warner Bros Kangaroo Jack (2003).jpg|''Kangaroo Jack'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h26m55s110.png|''Blue Collar Comedy Tour: The Movie'' trailer (2003) warnerbrosThe Matrix Reloaded.jpg|''The Matrix Reloaded'' trailer (2003) Warner Bros The Matrix Reloaded (2003).jpg|''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003) GW516H212.jpg|''Matchstick Men'' (2003) 2003–present 2003-2004, 2013 THESHIELDPROTOTYPEBYLINE.jpg|The logo with the Prototype Time Warner byline. Warner Bros LNBIA2.jpg|''Looney Tunes Back in Action'' trailer (2003) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h39m27s11.png|''Looney Tunes Back in Action'' (Frame A, 2003) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h39m45s193.png|''Looney Tunes Back in Action'' (Frame B, 2003) Warner Bros The Matrix Revolutions (2003).jpg|''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) FOkiefofe.jpg|''Gothika'' (US, 2003) QmIVm-Vh-Krr61qbKA2yAg48383.jpg|''The Polar Express'' trailer (2004) NmAQP78AyVb2GpZ_wKmCUQ20591.jpg|''The Polar Express'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-09-08-02h55m25s242.png|''Gravity'' trailer (2013) 2003-present vlcsnap-2012-11-02-21h35m24s147.png Warner Bros. Pictures 2005.png|This version of the logo, with Bugs Bunny, was used for Warner Bros. Family Entertainment for a time. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004).png|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) Troy 2004.png|''Troy'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-07-15-13h23m23s253.png|''The Aviator'' trailer (2004) dsdsds.jpg|''Constantine'' (2005) DEPRPEOO.jpg|''Constantine'' (2005, A) Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005).png|''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) CODKvoFk.jpg|''V for Vendetta'' (2005) Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005).png|''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'' (2005) warnerbrosbatmanbeginstrailer.jpg|''Batman Begins'' trailer (2005) Warner Bros Batman Begins (2005).jpg|''Batman Begins'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-11-26-13h28m15s43.png|''Tim Burton's Corpse Bride'' trailer (2005) OFjkeifjefwi.jpg|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' trailer (2005) 77777777777.jpg|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) The Prestige (2006).png|''The Prestige'' (2006) Sueoreef.jpg|''Superman Returns'' (2006) Warner Bros Pictures - The Astronaut Farmer (2006).jpg|''The Astronaut Farmer'' (2007) Nancy_Drew_(2007).png|''Nancy Drew'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-08-24-13h21m12s210.png|''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' trailer (2007) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007).png|''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) Warner Bros The Brave One (2007).jpg|''The Brave One'' (2007) Noiwiorhjure.jpg|''The Invasion'' (2007) hgvn.png|''The Invasion'' (2007, A) Screenshot (247).png|''August Rush'' (2007) Screenshot (252).png|''I Am Legend'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-08-24-13h35m12s144.png|''Beowulf'' trailer (International, 2007) Get Smart (2008).png|''Get Smart'' (2008) RocknRolla (2008).png|''RocknRolla'' (2008) GW463H216.jpg|''Speed Racer'' trailer (2008) FOSKFJ.jpg|''Speed Racer'' (2008) button.jpg|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (2008) Okxeiji.jpg|''Body of Lies'' trailer (2008) Body Of Lies (2008).png|''Body Of Lies'' (2008) Warnerbrosvillageroadshow 01.jpg|''Yes Man'' trailer (2008) vlcsnap-2013-04-21-22h01m17s237.png|''Slumdog Millionaire'' trailer (International, 2008) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h28m46s229.png|''Slumdog Millionaire'' (International, 2008) GW444H244a.jpg|''Watchmen'' (2009) Screenshot (132).png|''The Hangover'' (2009) 7y867.jpg|''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) GW569H226.jpg|''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) GW540H232222.jpg|''Ninja Assassin'' trailer (2009) GW536H205.jpg|''Ninja Assassin'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h40m27s98.png|''The Firm'' (2009) The Book Of Eli (US Prints 2010).png|''The Book Of Eli'' (US, 2010) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h14m39s31.png|''Clash of the Titans'' trailer (2010) Screenshot (111).png|''Inception'' (2010) Vrp cats and dogs 2.jpg|''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' trailer (2010) Kiitt.jpg|''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (2010) harry-potter--the-deathly-hallows-warner-bros-logo-852x480.jpg|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' trailer (2010, 2011) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010).png|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' (2010) flythrume.png|''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' (2010) ThEWOOD.png|''Yogi Bear'' (2010) GREENLANTE5.png|''Green Lantern'' trailer (2011) Screenshot (133).png|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (2011) Screenshot (125).png|''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) Bullet To The Head (2013).png|''Bullet To The Head'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h46m05s24.png|''Prisoners'' trailer (US, 2013) Prisoners (2013).png|''Prisoners'' (US, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h41m57s59.png|''Her'' trailer (US, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-11-15-17h33m22s126.png|''Grudge Match'' trailer (2013) vlcsnap-2014-01-04-06h28m09s211.png|''Veronica Mars'' trailer (2014) 2004-present (IMAX version) GW636H327.jpg vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h11m16s52.png vlcsnap-2013-08-12-21h19m50s123.png|''NASCAR 3D: The IMAX Experience'' (2004) 2011-present (New Line Cinema version) Warner bros. 2011.jpg|This version of the logo is used to proceed the current New Line Cinema logo. The Rite (2011).png|''The Rite'' (2011) Hall Pass (2011).png|''Hall Pass'' (2011) Horrible Bosses (2011).png|''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) Final Destination 5 (2011).png|''Final Destination 5'' (2011) A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas (2011).png|''A Very Harold And Kumar 3D'' Christmas (2011) New Year's Eve (2011).png|''New Year's Eve'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h49m49s3.png|''Rock of Ages'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h06m55s1.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' trailer (2012) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-12h27m18s23.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h48m05s204.png|''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h49m11s108.png|''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-06-30-22h08m50s253.png|''The Conjuring'' trailer (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h46m53s218.png|''The Conjuring'' trailer (2013) The Conjuring (2013).png|''The Conjuring'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h41m12s152.png|''We're the Millers'' trailer (2013) We're The Millers (2013).png|''We're the Millers'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-01h11m34s40.png|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' trailer (2013) 2011-present WB_90-Anniv_4-color-final.jpg|90 Years Anniversary logo Warner Bros. Pictures Logo 2011.jpg xccxcx.jpg|''Arthur'' trailer (2011) GREEN.jpg|''Green Lantern'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-18h07m12s207.png|''Dolphin Tale'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-09-29-01h10m45s95.png|''Happy Feet Two'' trailer (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-23h56m56s61.png|''Happy Feet Two'' trailer (2011) Screenshot (110).png|''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) Screenshot (161).png|''Wrath of The Titans'' (2012) GW464H253.jpg|''Dark Shadows'' trailer (2012) vlcsnap-2012-07-18-21h48m40s225.png|''The Dark Knight Rises'' trailer (2012) 42 (2013).png|''42'' (2013) vlcsnap-2012-07-18-21h56m36s119.png|''The Great Gatsby'' trailer (2013) The Great Gatsby (2013).png|''The Great Gatsby'' (2013) The Hangover Part 3 (2013).png|''The Hangover Part III'' (2013) Man Of Steel (2013).png|''Man Of Steel'' (2013) Pacific Rim (2013).png|''Pacific Rim'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h48m47s79.png|''Getaway'' trailer (2013) Getaway (2013).png|''Getaway'' (2013) Warner_Bros._Yellow_Brick_Road.png|''The Wizard of Oz'' trailer (1939, 2013 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h44m59s110.png|''Seventh Son'' trailer (2013) vlcsnap-2013-11-15-17h25m17s134.png|''Gravity'' trailer (2013) Screenshot (279).png|''Gravity'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h09m50s213.png|''Her'' trailer (US, 2013) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h10m47s22.png|''Grudge Match'' trailer (2013) ScreenHunter 162 Jan. 10 09.57.jpg|''The LEGO Movie'' (2014) vlcsnap-2013-06-23-04h11m36s81.png|''The LEGO Movie'' trailer (2014) vlcsnap-2013-11-15-17h21m51s119.png|''The LEGO Movie'' trailer (2014, A) vlcsnap-2014-01-11-12h02m34s85.png|''The LEGO Movie'' trailer (2014, B) vlcsnap-2014-01-15-21h12m42s236.png|''The LEGO Movie'' trailer (2014, C) vlcsnap-2014-01-15-00h28m57s113.png|''The LEGO Movie'' trailer (2014, D) with Village Roadshow Pictures vlcsnap-2013-11-15-17h20m25s28.png|''Winter's Tale'' trailer (2014) Screenshot (278).png|''Winter's Tale'' trailer (2014) vlcsnap-2013-08-18-14h47m29s81.png|''300: Rise of an Empire'' trailer (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h10m32s122.png|''300: Rise of an Empire'' trailer (2014, A) Veronica Mars (2014).png|''Veronica Mars'' (2014) Screenshot (253).png|''Transcendence'' trailer (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-12-00h08m36s226.png|''Godzilla'' trailer (2014) vlcsnap-2014-01-11-12h01m05s202.png|''Blended trailer (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h09m35s70.png|Edge of Tomorrow trailer (2014) vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h12m06s28.png|Jupiter Ascending trailer (2014) 1970–1972 GW278H197.jpg wb1970-bw.JPG WB 1970.jpg|Version A WB-Kinney-THX1138.jpg|Version B wb1970_a.jpg|Version C wb1970.JPG Warner Bros. Pictures The Omega Man (1972).jpg|''The Omega Man'' (1971) wb1970-easypickens.JPG|Closing version from Easy Pickens WB-Kinney-McCabe.JPG|Closing version from McCabe & Mrs. Miller wb1971_thepriestswife.jpg|Closing version from The Priest's Wife wb71dist_summerof42.jpg|Closing version from Summer of '42 1972–1990 Warnerbros 1972.jpg WBP 1972.jpg GW183H139.jpg|Open matte fullscreen version vlcsnap-2012-10-19-01h11m52s108.png vlcsnap-2012-10-13-15h27m00s179.png|Pan-and-Scan fullscreen variant wyF2EgVY6_Eyl8xonbHmLA27687.jpg|Panavision widescreen version Warner Bros.29829829289289398329832.png big w.png|On a few movies, it would say "A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY PRESENTATION" big w 3.png|At the end of movies, the "\\'" would be inside out and smaller. warner-bros-logo-1972-1984.jpg|''The Exorcist'' (1973) Cahillwblogoend.JPG|''Cahill U.S. Marshal'' trailer (1973) deadlytrackerswbtrailerlogo.jpg|''The Deadly Trackers'' trailer (1973) QfW0y803GWBZyOJEr3Azhg290654.png|''The Towering Inferno'' closing (International, 1974) wbdist_mame.JPG|''Mame'' closing (1974) wb1974dist.jpg|''Blazing Saddles'' closing (1974) big w 2.png|''All the President's Men'' (1976) wb-joseywales_end.JPG|''The Outlaw Josie Wales'' closing (1976) ReleasedbyWB78.jpg|''Superman: The Movie'' (1978) wbrelease.jpg|''Superman: The Movie'' (1978, A) Jn9VeGem4rVt_iB4wRcYIw14528.jpg|''The Main Event'' (1979) GW333H243.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' closing (1979) big w 4.png|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' (1979) wb72dist_a.jpg|''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' closing (1981) GW346H258.jpg|''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' (1982) Warner83-rerelease.jpg|''Superman: The Movie'' trailer varinat (1978, 1983 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h19m36s125.png|''Burglar'' closing (1987) DDGVDAS.jpg|''Tequila Sunrise'' closing (1988) WARNER2012.png|''Magic Mike'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-03-30-06h09m54s169.png|''Argo'' (2012) Warner Bros.-Seven Arts 1967–1970 wb1967_a.JPG wb7a.jpg|Sometimes it would be set over the opening scene of the movie. W7 I DONT GET IT.jpg|''Bullit'' (1968) WB Seven Arts Logo 1.jpg|Used in Looney Tunes shorts from 1967. WB Seven Arts Logo 3.jpg|Used in Looney Tunes shorts from 1968-1969 WB Seven Arts Logo 2.jpg|''Norman Normal'' (1968) The Cats (1968).png|''The Cats/Sons of Satan'' (1968) Print logo variations 1948-present 1948-19?? 198?-present Warner Bros. 2nd.png Warnerbros1984.png Warner Bros Logo.jpg WarnerBros2012.png|2012 print logo GW430H241.png|''Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer'' closing (1985) 199?-present 199?–present Warner Bros. 1980s.jpg Warner Bros. Shield.png warnerbros1980s.jpg Warner_Bros._wordless_banner.png|Wordless banner Warner_Bros._bannerless.png|Bannerless version WBDA135678.jpg|Print logo seen on film posters from 1993 to 2001. logo-warner-bros.png|2009 print logo vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h12m57s43.png|''Where the Wild Things Are'' trailer (2009) GW512H216.jpg|''Where the Wild Things Are'' trailer (2009, A) Gpoirgepfgij.jpg|''The Losers'' trailer (2010) vlcsnap-2014-01-15-21h32m52s14.png|''The Losers'' trailer (2010) The Losers.png|''The Losers'' (2010) 1998 Warner Bros. 75 Years Entertaining The World.jpg|Print Logo #1 Warner_Bros._logo_1998_75_Years.png|Print logo #2 Warner Bros. 75 Years Entertaining The World.PNG|Print Logo #3 1972-198? Category:Other logos Category:Warner Bros.